


Need Help Finding a Fic

by avocadosfromkorea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadosfromkorea/pseuds/avocadosfromkorea
Summary: Please help me I'm desperate I've been looking for days
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Need Help Finding a Fic

I've been looking for this fic for the longest time and I cannot for the life of me remember the title. Basically, Peter gets kidnapped by this dude who's own son died. I think at one point he gives Peter a book about the myth of Icarus at one point? Peter secretly builds his own device to escape the cabin where he calls Tony to come get him. Natasha is also there, I think she helps Tony search for Peter. Any help at all would be appreciated!

UPDATE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882223/chapters/44818789   
it's been found


End file.
